What goes around, comes around
by TsukinoYue
Summary: Pathetic. Life is pathetic. I'm pathetic.  Yes world. Believe me. Sasuke Uchiha is pathetic.  Look at him.  Drenched and alone. Lost and wandering aimlessly through the rain like a pet without owner, thrown out and who no one else wants. SasuNaru NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers. So, I just decided to reread and fix the many mistakes I always make. I hope it's better now, but it's basically the same story.**

**Smile!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Past<p>

Pathetic. Life is pathetic. I'm pathetic.  
>Yes world. Believe me. Sasuke Uchiha is pathetic.<br>Look at him.  
>Drenched and alone.<p>

Lost and wandering aimlessly through the rain like a pet without owner, thrown out and who no one else wants.  
>Pathetic. Life is pathetic. Sasuke Uchiha is pathetic.<br>Yes world. Look at me. I'm pathetic.  
>Who to blame?<br>I will not be proud. I threw all my pride out when I left home this morning.

Yes, it's my fault.  
>It's mine and the damn karma's fault.<br>Who knew that, after five years, karma would finally avenge me, laugh and spit at my face?  
>I should have imagined.<br>After all, what did I expect?

That after all I did, everything would be okay?  
>Oh no. Certainly not.<br>What does it matter?  
>It's in the past. On a past I've done everything to ruin the most wonderful experience I have ever had.<br>At that time I was young, immature, selfish and arrogant.

I have not changed, nor was it so long ago, just five years.

If only I knew what I was doing...  
>It no longer matters.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Before narrating the events which happened in the last year of high school, let me tell you a little about how my life used to be.  
>My mother chose my name based on a legendary ancestor of our , as the legends say, the first Uchiha Sasuke had a shitty life, in short: his parents were killed by his brother, he got his revenge, went mad and disappeared for who knows how long. Nobody knows how or why he came back, and those are just legends. The important thing is that he was known to be beautiful, strong and a genius. And for these reasons my mother chose me his name.<br>I don't have much in common with him, aside his physical and intellectual characteristics, but what I mean is that my life has never been bad. My parents are alive and I have no siblings. It never lacked me anything and I always got what I wanted.  
>And, in this relatively perfect environment, I grew up.<br>I always liked games, all kinds of games, it didn't matter the game, since I won. And then when I was 15, they showed me a new game, a game I had only heard of but hadn't played yet.

It became my favorite game, its name: sex.  
>And the fame soon spread.<br>Sasuke Uchiha is the ice prince, a player. Place your bets, who is able to beat him?  
>The game was simple, whom thought was good could try not to fall for me. But if it happened, you ran away or gave your soul trying to make the ice prince like you back.<p>

My part was to deceive, make them think they had succeeded, that I was by their feet. And when they thought they finally had a happy ending...

I destroyed them.  
>Oh yeah, I loved to see their expressions of pain, anger and disappointment.<p>

I had won again.  
>Nobody escaped the game. When they didn't come on their own, I went after them. I used any method to make them play and I always won.<br>One by one I destroyed; it was a delightful game for me and I didn't feel anything for anyone, only the satisfaction of winning and destroying their souls and hearts over and over again.  
>And when players ended, I found new ones or repeated the old ones, and so did I use them all but, unexpectedaly, none of them hated me; it was a game.<p>

You can't hate Sasuke, it's one of the rules.  
>No matter how many times I used them, they came back as a cycle that remained until the senior year, exactly five years ago.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Five years ago, a new player was transferred to school, Uzumaki Naruto.  
>He was handsome, kind and tried to like everyone, always smiling, always, always.<p>

I hated him from the first moment my eyes fell on him.

My only thought was to get that smile out of his face, and I knew exactly how.  
>Naruto had become my new game, not a player. To destroy him became almost a mission in my life. Naruto was the game I would not lose, could not lose.<br>Unlike everyone else, he didn't know it was just a game. Yes, he heard the rumors about me; he knew that I had taken to bed the whole school and others.

"I will not be another one for you, Sasuke," he tole me.  
>And that made me want more, made me want to destroy him more, to win and to see his face twisted in pain and anger, and then I would say.<br>"Yes, you were another one for me, Naruto."  
>-<p>

Naruto tried to avoid me, tried and failed, he is only human, and although he was different from others since the beginning, as I said, he is only human.  
>He wasn't surprised when I pressed my lips to his in front of everyone, claiming him as my new game.<br>He wasn't surprised nor red; but he had a curious expression that seemed to say 'What have you just done?', and this expression quickly changed to a smirk.  
>He pinned me on the wall with our hands above my head and devoured me with his mouth, making me dizzy and breathless.<br>Nobody had ever kissed me like that. Nobody ever kissed me like that. Only him.  
>At that moment I felt so angry at him.<p>

'How dare him do it to me?'

It was the shock, I said to myself, the reason my heart pounded so hard and I lost my breath. I tried to convince myself.  
>Naruto broke the kiss and smiled as I gritted my teeth.<p>

He winked and left.  
>And then I was sure I would win and would use him as I pleased before destroying him.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

In six months, he had submitted himself to me completely.  
>If before he was aggressive and impulsive, I had tamed him. And I was just waiting to throw him out and see all his fury. Yes, he would beat me, hit me to no end, but I would have won, and it would have been worth every punch, kick or slap.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Having sex with him was the best thing in the world, but I repeated that it was just a fuck. I pretended not to see that he was perfect, how much my body trembled when I joined him; I pretended not to hear him moan my name so sweetly and I only heard the groans of 'more' and 'more' that had praised my ego. I pretended that my heart exploding in my chest was just a result of the adrenaline produced by the act, not a sign that I was already addicted to him.  
>I didn't admit that there was more than just sex between us, more than the game. I didn't say to myself that talking to him, meeting him, listening to his voice or just feeling his presence had become everything to me.<br>No. Instead, I decided to close my eyes and think of the game. The game was important, not Naruto, to destroy him was the mission, not to make him smile more.  
>And then, on any given day, I decided to end the game.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I took Naruto to the bathroom promising him a surprise. He smiled and held my hand.

Inside that cubicle, he kissed me like he had never done, it was almost like he knew it would be the last and did his best not to be. But I didn't care.  
>Instead of paying attention to that amazing kiss, I focused on taking our pants as soon as possible. I wanted it to be fast, I wanted to just get everything over between us the faster I could.<p>

-  
>I turned him to face the wall, clutching on his hair and waist painfully hard. And without any warning, I shoved my hard member in his unprepared entry.<br>He screamed in pain and despair, and I tried to convince myself that I liked to hear him scream. That was the only sound he allowed to escape.  
>I didn't wait him to adjust or take a breath; I was going on it again. Again and again without looking at the tears and blood dripping on the floor.<p>

So I emptied my content without any protection like I had never done before.  
>His body was still shaking when I pulled him by the wrist out of the bathroom almost without giving him time to pull his pants up.<br>-

I threw him on the crowded hallway, announcing once again that Sasuke had won, but it was not enough for me.  
>I used all kinds of verbal humiliation that my brain could think at that moment. I humiliated, cursed and vulgarized him in front of everyone, just to get the reaction I wanted.<br>-

When my eyes met his, there was no pain, anger or disappointment.  
>There was only sadness.<br>Sadness and tears that he was keen to show, differently from everyone else.  
>Even with my chest getting tight with the scene, I continued. I wanted to awaken the anger in those eyes, I wanted him to stand up and break every bone of my body.<br>And I almost smiled when he stood up, eyes full of determination coming towards me.  
>I closed my eyes in fear, yes, I felt fear. Even expecting what was coming, I was afraid.<br>My body froze.  
>-<p>

Naruto hugged me tightly, and using his voice, shaking with tears, he whispered in my ear.  
>"It's not a game. Falling in love is not bad, Sasuke. I don't regret it."<br>I still sought satisfaction in my victory, but I did not. I had won, but why did I feel so bad?  
>He looked into my eyes and my heart broke.<br>What had I done?!  
>His eyes swam in sadness; the tears just kept falling, silently.<br>And he smiled  
>"I love you, Sasuke."<br>No. Do not say it, not like this.

I wanted to do something to stop everything, to go back in time half an hour, only half an hour.  
>Then he released me.<br>"But I also hate you now"  
>No. Do not say it, not like this.<p>

I wanted to do something to stop everything, go back in time half an hour, only half an hour.  
>Naruto turned around.<br>"Goodbye Sasuke"  
>-<p>

And I wanted to scream, to beg forgiveness and to have him back. But the voice didn't come out; my body was not moving, not blinking, not breathing, nothing. I just looked at his form leaving and I heard his footsteps each time more distant.  
>When he disappeared from my vision and the steps couldn't reach my ears, I fell on my knees.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The tears fell and fell.  
>What did I do? What had I done? Why? Why?<br>Not a game, it is not.  
>I love you, love you too.<br>I tried to console myself saying he'd back, he had to. He would be back and I'd fix it all, yes, I would do anything to be with him forever and ever.  
>-<p>

He did not come back.  
>-<p>

The new rumors started.  
>Sasuke won for the last time and gave up the games.<br>Sasuke Uchiha is human, he also loves and cries.  
>-<p>

It's true.  
>I quit the games, all of them.<br>Lose, win, what difference did it make?  
>I had lost, I had lost Naruto, and nothing else mattered.<br>-

I kept on living, focusing all my attention in the studies. And soon I graduated from high school and college as the first class.  
>For five years, it was the only thing I did, always thinking about meeting him one day.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

This morning, I received a call from a girl who studied with me at school, Sakura. At least that's what she said, I don't remember her nor her face or anything, but she said she had to tell me something.

'Naruto is back' she said 'I just met him in the street XXX'  
>I didn't hear the rest, my heart beating hard and fast. The girl could be deceiving me, but it was the hope that I hold myself onto, the only one.<br>I went to the store, but nothing. I ran and tried to find him through the streets.

-  
>Finally, I saw him, he was alone, and even from his back I knew it was him.<br>"Naruto!"  
>He turned and I lost my breath. If he was perfect before, now he was a god.<br>The smile, I so wanted to destroy, I so wanted to have just for me in the last five years, disappeared as soon as his eyes recognized me.  
>"Sasuke?"<br>I shook my head and grabbed his shirt without caring we were in the middle of the street.  
>"Anything" I said<br>"What?" He was rigid to my touch.  
>"I'll do anything, anything in the world, just forgive me. Please forgive me. Naruto, forgive me." my voice was dense with emotions.<br>-

He had grown and gotten taller than me. I cried and soaked his shirt, but he did nothing.  
>Until...<br>"Anything?"  
>"Anything."<br>He then pulled me to a relatively dark alley. The day was gray, it would soon rain so there were few people on the streets.  
>-<p>

Naruto avoided looking in my eyes. He leaned back against the wall and unbuttoned his pants freeing his member.  
>"Kneel down, you know what to do."<br>And I did.

I still wanted my lips to touch his lips first, but I couldn't complain. I was more than willing to press my mouth on his skin, to move my tongue on his sensitive spots.

But he didn't moan my name nor asked for more, he only coordinated my movements clutching on my hair.  
>-<p>

He pulled me off by the hari and lifted me up just before almost reaching his climax, making our eyes lock for a moment, and I waited for his kiss.  
>He passed through me and before I could protest, he had turned me away and threw me against the wall.<p>

Naruto caught my fists above my head with one hand while the other unbuttoned my pants and teased my member. His breath in my ear gave me chills.  
>"Moan for me Sasuke"<br>I moaned, I moaned as I had never done before.  
>He lowered my pants to the knee and I waited for the pain. And it came, much stronger than I could imagine.<br>He did to me what I had done to him five years earlier.

It ached and burned, it hurt so much I thought I would faint. I could only imagine if it had hurt him so much, or did it hurt more because he didn't expect that. I thought it'd never end, but it did eventually.  
>And all that pain would have been worthwhile if it wasn't for...<br>"Goodbye Sasuke"  
>I ignored the physical pain and hugged him from behind.<br>"No. No. I thought... but..."  
>"But what? You thought what, Sasuke? "<br>His voice was so cold, so similar to mine from that time, and he turned and spoke in my ear.  
>"What do you want? Did you really think that being my bitch once would make me forgive you? Did you really think letting me fuck you would make me forget everything?"<br>Yes, I thought. Yes, I hoped so.  
>"No, Sasuke. I don't regret loving you, but it doesn't mean I forgive you. And I still had the decency to not expose you to everyone. Goodbye Sasuke, goodbye."<br>And again, I saw him leave me, unable to move.  
>-<p>

The rain began and I stood there, cold, so cold.  
>I pulled my pants up slowly; it hurt so much, not only physically, and I started walking.<p>

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Pathetic. Life is pathetic. I'm pathetic.  
>Yes world. Believe me. Sasuke Uchiha is pathetic.<br>Look at him.  
>Drenched and alone.<p>

Lost and wandering aimlessly through the rain like a pet without owner, thrown out and who no one else wants.  
>Pathetic. Life is pathetic. Sasuke Uchiha is pathetic.<br>Yes world. Look at me. I'm pathetic.  
>And that's how I am in the moment, pathetic.<br>At least the rain stopped.  
>-<p>

Buzz. Buzz.

Without having anything to do, I look at the mobile screen.  
>Unknown number.<br>I answer, but I say nothing.  
>"It hurts, doesn't it, Sasuke?"<br>My breath quickens as much as my heart rate, but I still have no voice.  
>"It hurts to be used and thrown away, doesn't it?"<br>I just nod my head slowly as if he could see me, idiot.  
>"But it hurts to use people you love"<br>And I finally find my trembling voice.  
>"Na-Naruto"<br>"We are pathetic and stupid, hurting each other in this way in exchange of nothing."  
>In exchange of nothing, it's true.<br>My voice is weak, but it's enough to express the three most important words at the moment.  
>"Where are you?"<br>The line goes mute.  
>-<p>

I feel a hand on my shoulder and then...  
>"Behind you"<br>And I turn and see his smile back on face. It is the most beautiful and amazing sight in the world. So beautiful and amazing it makes me smile too, relief.  
>I close my eyes and leave myself at the mercy of his touch, his hands so hot walking around my neck, down my face, my hair. My trembling hands, wet and cold, hesitate a bit before finding his waist.<br>I can feel his breath near my mouth, so close.  
>And all the apprehension dissolves into a strong, desperate, hungry and sweet, so sweet kiss.<br>I hold him trying to deepen the kiss, wanting more, asking for more, needing more, giving more, giving more from me, all of me, and getting everything and more of him.  
>-<p>

We only part when the need for oxygen equates the need for each other. Only he can take my breath away like this. Only him.  
>-<p>

In silence, he takes me by the hand and leads me to his apartment.

I'm sore and wet from rain, tears and sweat, but it doesn't matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Naruto fills the tub, slowly undress me and makes me enter it.  
>I whimper in pain when the warm water comes in contact with the most painful part of my body.<br>"Sh, sh... it will pass... sh... it will pass."  
>He assures me. His touch calms me down and his fingers bathes me gently massaging my body slowly.<br>For a long time, the sound of water is the only one that echoes in that room. It's good, so good.  
>I don't do anything, I just allow myself to be spoiled by Naruto like that. Howsoever, I'm still young, immature, selfish and arrogant. But I really...<br>"…do not deserve you, Naruto."  
>He laughs, kisses my cheek and answers with love.<br>"Not a bit"  
>I laugh too, and my hand lands on his face, looking into his so blue eyes.<br>"Sorry"  
>He doesn't answer, but he gets me out of the bath and wraps a towel around my body like a child. I dry myself while he gets me dry clothes.<br>Dressed, he takes me to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Through the window I realize that it is night, it is not possible, I left not long ago this morning. On the other hand, this morning seems so far away now.  
>-<p>

Naruto gets dressed and lies us down on the bed, which is big enough for two embraced bodies to be comfortable.  
>I lay my head on his chest and hug his waist while he plays with my hair making me realize how tired I am.<br>My eyes close and my breathing is low.

Naruto stops playing with my hair thinking I slept, he approaches his mouth to my ear and whispers very quietly.  
>"I love you, Sasuke."<br>And it's so sweet and so good that it brings tears to my eyes and my so calm heart accelerates.  
>-<p>

He is surprised when I turn myself locking our eyes and then say in the same tone as his.  
>"I love you too, Naruto."<br>And finally, I fall asleep listening to the strong beat of his heart.  
>-<p>

The next morning, Naruto would bring me breakfast in bed and we would stay almost the whole day in bed, talking about our last five years, hugging and kissing and slowly savoring every moment.  
>But this is only the first day of our wonderful future together.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Present.

A week later.

We enter his apartment after we have gone to a restaurant. We didn't see each other during the week because of our busy schedules.

I became an architect and Naruto became an artist. Our jobs are becoming increasingly recognized and because of it, we have almost no time during the week.

Obviously we talk every day, but it is not the same as having his body next to mine.

I am currently trying to convince him to take me to the bedroom, but...

"We can wait more"

"I said I'm okay, Naruto."

Naruto refuses to sleep with me because of last week, but I want to. I want to feel him in me like I have ever felt anyone else.

And as proof of how I want it, I pin him to the corridor's wall intertwining our fingers and kissing the way from his neck to his ear.

"I do not want to wait. I want it now."

He releases our hands and holds me by the waist. In reflection, I support mine on his shoulders.

He looks into my eyes, his mouth inches from mine.

"Are you sure?"

I nod my head slowly.

"We don't need to do it if you don't want to, or we can do like we did before. I don't want to do it because you feel guilty."

Again I approach my mouth to his ear, now a little more impatient.

"Have you any idea how long I don't have sex?"

"A we-"

"Last week does not count... Five years. I waited and I looked for you for five years. I didn't want anyone else for five years. I don't want anyone else. Only you... I'm more than sure of what I want. I don't only want you, I need you. So stop making excuses and take me to your room now!"

"Sasuke..." his voice goes weak.

"I want to feel you inside me... please." I beg him.

The next few seconds are dominated by silence as if the words are still being processed.

As soon as they are... he devours me with his mouth like he did in our first kiss.

I reciprocate with the same fervor, quickly opening my legs and jumping on his lap. His hands went from my waist to my thighs, causing vibrations in my throat from the sounds our connected mouths bound.

Among kisses and bites, he carries me to his room and puts me in bed.

Licking my lips, I enjoy his little show in which he took every piece of clothing slowly until he is fully exposed.

His warm body soon covers mine. I try to get rid of clothes that prevent the direct touch of our skins, but Naruto doesn't let me, saying I wouldn't do anything... I would only feel.

And I totally give in to him, moaning his name as his fingers and his mouth expose and provoke my skin more and more.

Naruto presses his mouth through my body, kissing and biting softly. He kisses my neck, my chest, unbuttoning each button, one by one, of my shirt. He takes my pants, slowly running his mouth from my hip to my ankle, spreading my legs to his hungry eyes.

I am burning inside, the air seems not to be enough for my lungs and my voice can only say his name with hoarseness.

He makes his way back, stopping to mark the inside of my thigh with his lips, and he slowly and cruelly takes my last piece of clothing.

Naruto continues to rise until he reaches my mouth, pressing his lips to mine gently.

My eyes open to the sound of my name. And then our eyes are locked for an immeasurable and infinity instant I can only hear our hearts beating in sync.

My hands stroke his back lightly while his runs from my face to my hair.

The kisses, before light, fast, become stronger, longer. Our hands move nimbly, touching, teasing, grabbing and burning.

As my body warms up, my patience runs out.

"Naruto... hurry"

I moan into his mouth when I heard the drawer open, indicating his next action. The lube's lid being opened makes me shiver in anticipation.

His fingers quickly finds my entrance and I open my legs even more.

"Hmmm... Na-ruto"

Oh, that was good.

Naruto only adds another finger when my body beg, making sure I don't feel any discomfort or pain.

But it isn't enough. I want more of him.

And I ask all of this in a kiss, whispering in his mouth as my fingers press into his back harder.

"More, Naruto... more"

I feel him removing his fingers and repositioning himself between my legs.

Naruto doesn't contain the sweet moans when he enters me. Every inch making us groan louder, making our hearts beat stronger, making our breathing speed up and almost stop at the same time and setting us on fire until he is completely inside of me.

He waits for me to adjust and for our breath to get back. His forehead is down to mine making our eyes meet and express everything which can't be expressed in words.

My hands runs down his back until his hair and then to his face, stroking his skin marked by scars only I knew the story of.

"I love you, Naruto. I love you so much." A whisper.

"Sasuke..." so sweet.

He says nothing more, but his actions are his answer.

His movements begin cruelly slow and even a bit uncertain, but soon it becomes stronger and stable, making my whole body tremble.

My legs entangle around his waist and my arms around his neck. His kisses steal everything in me, my breath, my soul, myself.

His mouth is kissing, biting and provoking my chin and my neck, taking from my throat sounds I never thought would come so easily.

We dive into a passion I thought I had lost. I want that moment to last forever... but the pressure in my abdomen and my breathing increasingly heavier says otherwise.

Anticipating this, his last movement is stronger than before. I cling to him harder and join our mouths in a last – a little clumsy – kiss before we reach our climax.

For a moment, everything stops, allowing us to just keep the feeling of our orgasm.

I never felt so complete, so satisfied.

We are completely exhausted, and our lungs are still airless.

I bit my lower lip, but it isn't enough to prevent a big smile to be formed on my face.

Naruto rolls onto my side and holds my hand. I look into his eyes; I run my hand through his hair and I lean forward to give him one more kiss. A lazy and satisfied kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Some indefinite time goes on and we just stand still absorbing the effects of our union... smiling, laughing a little and fighting sleep.

"We need a bath, Sasu"

"Hmhum later"

"Not later, now!"

He starts kissing my neck softly, and says.

"You need a bath." Teasing me.

"Hey!"

He laughs and then stands up extending his hand to me.

"Shall we?"

I take his hand and stand up slowly.

I would lie if I said I don't feel any pain. I can still feel him inside me, but it doesn't matter.

This time, I spoil Naruto as much as he spoiled me during the bath a week ago. We wash ourselves, we play and laugh.

Naruto changes the dirty sheets and then we lay together.

He hugs me from behind and pulls me so my back is pressed against his chest.

He smiles and whispers in my ear.

"Good night Sasu"

I smile and whisper "Good night" before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Future

Five more years went by.

After five years I almost lost of my life, these last five years have been the best of my life... or rather, of our life.

When I think about it, it's been ten years I met the most important person of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

We live together for three years now.

Naruto is still impulsive and sometimes unbearable, I'm still selfish and sometimes I get angry too.

We are not perfect.

We discuss for unimportant things. Our works get in the middle of our time together and sometimes we don't talk to each other for reasons we have already forgotten.

Yet, I can't imagine a life if not this.

Naruto is still lovely and makes me smile, I'm still able to do anything for him and make him happy.

We hang out whenever we can, have fun, meet friends. We have a very quiet life.

Oh, and the sex.

Sex with him is always elusive, no matter the position.

To feel him inside me makes my body shake and burn, but to see his face contorted into a pleasure only I can provide is incredible just as much.

I don't think one is more submissive than the other on bed. We are equal, and we change who's topping almost in an order of alternation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

But anyway, why me, Sasuke Uchiha, am thinking of the last five years?

Simple, for the same reason I am now going to a jewelry store.

That's right, to exalt our relationship further. I just need a ring and courage.

I took the day off to prepare everything. I have nothing, just the will of taking Naruto's hand.

It seems kind of sudden, but if not so, I fear I am not brave enough. I've bought everything I needed to make his favorite dinner just for us. I want everything to be perfect and I want a moment only ours, ours alone.

I go into the jewelry store and meet a weird guy who never stops smiling, Sai is his name.

I chose quickly,I want something mild, smooth, without gems. I ask Sai if it is possible to write mine and Naruto's initials inside the ring still today. Luckily he says it is and it can be done right now.

Great.

I wait 20 minutes for the weird guy to come back with the rings. I look to see how they are.

NS in one and SN in the other, perfect.

I pay and go back home, my heart is beating faster by each minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I still have to think about how I'm going to tell Naruto that I want to spend the rest of our lives together, that I want everyone to know he's mine, all mine, and I am his, all his.

It's 19:00, Naruto should already be getting home. And I still don't know what I say, but at least I've left everything the way I wanted.

I'm neat, white shirt and jeans, the dinner only needs to be heated and I left those bath salts that make foam Naruto seems to love on the side of the tub.

The door opens; my heart races and my hands are sweating.

I'm freaking out inside, but at least I appear to be normal.

"I'm home... Sasuke, did you see... wow, are we going out?"

Did I exaggerate on my clothes?

"No, I made dinner, why?"

"Hm... nothing, you're different now, I don't know, you are..." He steps forward, resting his hands on my sides.

I pull Naruto by the tie until our foreheads touch and then I kiss him. The kiss is fast but efficient for us to stop thinking.

He smiles.

"Okay, I shut up already"

He goes into the kitchen.

"What have you done?"

"Miso-ramen"

His expression is almost funny, like a child opening gifts on Christmas.

"But it's not ready yet. Why don't you take a shower first, I bought those bath salts you like."

He raises an eyebrow in silence wondering what's wrong with my head. I roll my eyes and gently push him into the bathroom.

"No Naruto, I'm not sick or crazy, so don't look at me like that."

"Are you sure? But you're hiding something from me, I know... it is something I should remember, right?! Because if it is... Oh shit, I forgot an important date, didn't I?"

To see him a little frustrated makes me chuckle.

"No idiot. You haven't forgotten anything, it is something else, but I only tell you after you bathe. You stink."

He glares lightly at me and finally enters the bathroom while I go to the dining room.

I can hear him singing in the shower. He certainly isn't a good singer, but it makes me happy to know he is happy.

I take my time a bit before I finish setting the table, because I know he will take a while, especially with the foam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

My stomach feels sick when I hear the bathroom door opens, and I have to take a deep breath to remind myself that he still has to get dressed, and only then we will have dinner, and then...

A strong fear hits me with its various 'what if's' and I'm stuck in my mind still trying to find the right words. I'm trying to convince myself that it is the right time and everything will be fine.

"Sasuke... do I look okay?"

I'm back to reality a bit before Naruto enter the dining room and... My God... his hair is wet, his black shirt is half open and he's wearing those pants he knows that I love.

"Sasu?"

Still half in trance, I approach him and hold him. He soon returns the gesture.

The height difference is perfect for me to kiss his neck, smell him, um, his smell is irresistible.

My hands go straight into his back pockets and he raises my face by my chin making my eyes move from his eyes to his mouth before they close and...

Naruto laughs through the kiss; it feels so good that it makes me smile and murmur between our touching lips.

"Couldn't be better"

"Good, because I have the impression that today is an important day."

'I hope so' I think and feel my breath become unstable again.

I quickly take him by the hand lightly, hoping he doesn't notice the sweat in them.

"How about we have dinner now?"

"Great!"

We eat and talk as usual, which made me calmer, although in the back of my mind, I'm still looking for the right words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

I confess that I am also apprehensive about Naruto enjoying the dinner, but it disappears when he finishes eating.

"Ah Sasu, it was the best ramen of my life!"

He stops for a moment and holds my hand, looking at my soul "I don't really know why we are doing this, but thank you." Oh such a gentle voice.

His eyes drag me somehow, causing a small heart attack on me. He takes my hand to his lips, kisses its palm and whispers.

"I love you so much"

I almost lose myself to that moment, but there's something I have to do before.

I stand up and caress his face with the hand he have just kissed.

"Come, I want to tell you something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Even though I'm not exactly sure of what to say, I know I have and want to say, to say about how much I love him, how much he means to me and how much I want him... Always.

We go to the living room, which is illuminated only by the light outside the window. I don't bother to turn on the lights, it's perfect like this.

We sit on the couch and I can't hide my anxiety, my fear or my trembling hands, which Naruto holds with a worried expression.

I feel ridiculous, it's nothing like the movies, even if my mind is trying to stay calm, my body reacts this shameful way.

"Sasu? You okay? If you want, we can talk about whatever you want other day, right?"

And then I see I'm not the only one anxious, I can see a reflection of fear in his eyes and imagine what must be going on through his head. And so, looking into his eyes, all my fear disappears and the right words start coming.

I smile and I nod I'm fine.

"Naruto... ten years ago, the most perfect person in the world told the most asshole man of the universe that love was not a game..." he laughs to our memory and to my choice of words "... but perhaps he was wrong ..." I get up and crouch in front of him, watching his thoughtful and curious expression "... now, I realize that love can be a game, it's okay to be a game, the problem are the players..." he blinks and licks his lips nervous. I kneel down and our eyes are fixed on each other "... because love is a game for two, but you have to choose carefully with whom you want to play..." he holds his breath while I get the box in my pocket "... so..." I open the box and Naruto releases the breath of relief and surprise.

"Naruto, will you play with me?"

He looks at me incredulous, his weak voice only whispers "Really?"

"Really." I reassure him, with a gentle smile and racing heart.

He runs his hands over my face until my hair leaning forward until our foreheads are pressed against one another, our eyes are half open and he whispers in my mouth.

"Yes... yes, yes, yes."

I smile openly, I've never been so happy.

"I love you so much, Naruto."

He laughs lightly and gives me a soft kiss before leaning away slowly, smiling, and gets the box off my hand.

Naruto slips the ring on my finger and I'm so happy that it doesn't matter that I should have done it first.

He kisses my hand, never taking his eyes from mine.

"Forever Sasuke... My Sasuke."

Still smiling, I pick up the other ring and do the same gesture to him.

"Forever and ever Naruto… My Naruto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

We are in a trance for an indefinite time, just enjoying each other and absorbing the sweet confession we have exchanged.

I take him to the beroom in silence, slowly, holding each other.

Naruto just sits in bed and puts me on his lap. He explores my back with his hands as I do with his face and hair.

We kiss.

The kiss is different from all others, it's stronger, more certain, more... promising.

I lay down and start to take off his shirt, button by button, I expose his skin, kissing, biting and even laughing a little.

And it's even fun, the way we touch, taking off each piece of clothing, clinging to our bodies, covering us in sweat and laughter.

We are numbed by our smells, touches, movements, messing up the sheets and ourselves.

He groans when I put the first finger in him, and his expressions fascinate me.

My hand does its work on autopilot while I'm taken for each reaction and sound of him.

I sit in bed and call for him. He finally comes and we join.

We begin to move together in sync. Our eyes so close reflecting extreme happiness and passion.

I feel his inner muscles squeezing me and leaving me at his mercy once again.

He incinerates me, completes me, gives me and takes me.

"Sa-su-ke"

And our eyes are closed so we can feel that moment so... ours.

Then we fall on bed again, Naruto on top of me, our breaths unstable and our hearts pounding in our ears.

"I love you"

We say at the same time before fallin asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

On the following day, Naruto and I took the day off to enjoying each other the whole day.

He kept looking at the ring and smiling.

I smiled every time I looked at the ring.

Nothing would change between us, a circle didn't increase our love or anything... But the promise...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Some months later we had a simple ceremony, only to close friends and family. It was more for them than for ourselves, because for us, on the night, we had exchanged vows and promises we were then making worth to the others.

We didn't want a honeymoon, our house was the best place to do the things we would do in a hotel, regardless of the wonderful views it can offer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Even after the years, things haven't changed, we were still fighting, making up, in love, growing old together, achieving our desires together, always, always together.

We are currently in Kiba's house, playing cards for a while. Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari are here. The others couldn't come for their various reasons.

"Hey Sasuke, will you play next?"

"No, it's enough for me"

"You say that because you're losing"

"Seriously dude, you and Naruto lost all rounds!"

Naruto hugs me from behind, smiling, but he says nothing

"True, losing to Shika I can understand, but you guys lost to Kiba."

"Temari!"

"It's true! What happened to Uchiha? He used to be good at games!"

I smile looking at my husband "You know what they say... Unlucky at cards..."

"... lucky at love." Naruto completes and kisses me.


End file.
